


Day 17 - Spooning

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Tom is the only one who gets to see the softer side of Loki.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56065
Kudos: 23





	Day 17 - Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this one came out nicely. Very cute. Made me smile as I was re-reading it to check for errors. I hope you guys like it. :)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The television had an American sitcom playing, but Loki wasn't paying attention to it. The volume was turned low for the benefit of the man sleeping beside him on the sofa. Thomas had fallen asleep perhaps an hour before, worn out from a long day of work.

Whenever Tom slept, Loki allowed himself the joy of just watching him. Normally brusque and, as Tom said, snarky, Loki rarely let the softer side of himself show for anyone. He did for Tom, but wrapped his words and gestures of affection with sass. Yet when Tom was asleep, Loki was free to be as soft as he liked.

It wasn't that Loki felt the need to hide from his mortal lover. He just wasn't used to having someone that he could be vulnerable with. Slowly though, Loki was adapting. It was difficult not to relax one's guard around Thomas, he'd quickly found. He was just so warm and caring. He never failed to make Loki feel loved and wanted. He was also the only being in existence that could coax a genuine smile from the god.

Thomas had quickly become precious to Loki. So much so that he was the most important thing in Loki's life. Loki hadn't really told him that outright. But he showed him every chance he got. He always knew that Tom got the message with how he smiled for Loki. Tom wasn't afraid to tell Loki he loved him and did so frequently. Loki was getting there.

Loki reached over, gently brushing his fingers through Tom's hair for a moment. The human stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake. Loki glanced at the time and noted it was well past midnight, so he turned the television off and rose from the sofa, lifting his sleeping lover in his arms. Tom murmured something in his sleep, disturbed by being lifted.

"Shh…" Loki carried him through the flat into the bedroom. His magic had Tom's clothing changing into a pair of pajama pants. He laid Tom down gently on the bed and used his magic to get himself ready for sleep as well. He slid under the covers behind Tom, an arm wrapping around the human to pull him close so Tom's back was pressed to Loki's chest.

He felt the slow rise and fall of Tom's chest as he breathed along with the relaxed beat of his heart, finding comfort in knowing his lover was safe and whole in his arms. Loki held him close, brushing a soft kiss to the back of Tom's head.

"I love you," he whispered, voice soft as he uttered the words near Tom's ear. Then he closed his eyes in order to get some sleep himself, keeping Tom close.

Loki didn't see it, but a smile curled Tom's lips before he fell asleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
